X-Uniforms
The X-Uniforms are protective suits that the X-Men wear and use to protect themselves in battle. Designs ''X-Men: First Class *The uniforms seen in ''X-Men: First Class are flight suits with a yellow and blue/black design. They were designed by Hank McCoy to withstand g-forces. Trilogy *The uniforms seen in X-Men, X2: X-Men United and X-Men: The Last Stand are black leather jumpsuits. *The suits have lines on their suits and an "X" on it (only on males) and they all have different colors on them. *In X-Men 2, they changed the suit looks to from the first movie *In X-Men 2, they wanted the designs similar but different. ''X-Men: Days of Future Past In the year 2023, the team wore dark uniforms resembling amour. Deadpool Negasonic Teenage Warhead wears a yellow and black uniform underneath her clothes. While Colossus wears a sleeveless one with a "X" colored red. X-Men: Apocalypse The team wore black Uniforms resembling amour similar to their 1960's uniform. They are flight suits from the Weapon X facility. After defeating Apocalypse; Mystique, Beast, Jean, Cyclops, Nightcrawler, Quicksilver, and Storm are wearing new uniforms. Deadpool 2 No longer Colossus's apprentice, Negasonic Teenage Warhead was given a new modified costume. The suit retains the yellow and black colour scheme of her original but now only the chest piece is yellow while the arms are black. There is also a yellow circular X-Men logo above her left breast in the chest piece. The shoulders are armour plated and there is an armoured black and yellow gauntlet that runs up from her wrist to the back of her hand. Colossus wears the same armoured black and red vest and cargo pants from the first film. While working as a probational X-Man, Deadpool was given a jersey to wear to let normal people know he’s one of the good guys. It was yellow and black with a large X-Symbol on the chest. Yukio wears a black and lavender long coat with a long white stripe down the middle and along the trim. The sleeves open at the elbow giving her added mobility. She has a silver X-Symbol on her left arm. She has black pants with armor on the thighs. Dark Phoenix By 1992, the X-Men dawned new uniforms with a similar color scheme to the first team of X-Men in the 60s, but with X insignia now on them. Characters *Jean Grey has a black jacket that she wears when she and Storm find Nightcrawler. The jacket has a Phoenix symbol on the back but it is barely visible. *Rogue wears a long, green coat in the first movie which never made it into the second film. *Beast wears a different type of X-Men suit and states that is an old X-Men suit. *Iceman wears a suit in ''X2 that is different from the suit he wears in X-Men: The Last Stand. Behind the scenes *Angel wore an X-Suit in posters for X-Men: The Last Stand, but was never seen wearing one in the movie. Trivia *The suits seen at the end of X-Men: Apocalypse, mainly match the Jim Lee design of the suits in the comics. Gallery ''X-Men: First Class'' Promotion, Filming and Concept Art Xfc uniforms.png|X-Men First class classic uniforms. ''X-Men'' Promotion, Filming and Concept Art X-uniforms.png|The X-men Uniforms of the films. ''X-Men: The Last Stand'' Promotion, Filming and Concept Art X-Men The-Last-Stand Textless-Poster.jpg ''X-Men: Days of Future Past'' Sunspot, Kitty, Iceman and Colossus.jpg Magneto Future.jpg KittyBobby-XMDoFP.jpg MagnetoProfessorXFuture-XMDoFP.jpg DoFP Future Storm.jpg DoFP Future X-Men.jpg DoFP Future Charles, Erik, Logan.jpg DoFP Future Storm 01.jpg FutureCharlespilot.png Promotion, Filming and Concept Art X-men-days-of-future-past-cast.jpg ''Deadpool'' Deadpool Official Still 1.jpg Colosus-Deadpool.png Deadpool Still.jpg X-Men: Apocalypse X-MEN APOCALYPSE 39.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 41.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 108.png Gbdg.png 8945.png Sophie-turner-kodi-smit-mcphee-x-men-apocalypse.jpg X-Men Apocalypse Cyclops Costume Still.jpg X-Men Apocalypse Cast Still.jpg Promotion, Filming and Concept Art X-men-apocalypse-cast.jpg ''Dark Phoenix'' 8229DA52-1F27-4B9B-9634-0BE08F3372CC.jpeg Category:X-Men culture Category:Costumes